1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information recording device and an information recording method that determines, when recording new data, whether target data to be recorded in a write-once optical disk can be erased from the optical disk after recording.
2. Description of Related Art
The write-once optical disk such as a DVD-R and a BD-R is a recording medium in which a recording mark once recorded cannot be rewritten. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-038490 discloses an information recording and reproducing device that erases data recorded in the write-once optical disk.
The information recording and reproducing device of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-038490 includes data processing means which generates processing data in which recording data to be recorded in the recording medium is processed and restoration data which is necessary for restoration of the recording data from the processing data. The information recording and reproducing device also includes recording means which separately records the recording data in different positions on the recording medium as the processing data and the restoration data and erase means which puts the restoration data recorded in the recording medium into an unreadable state when the recording data is erased. Therefore, in the configuration of the information recording and reproducing device, the data recorded in the write-once recording medium can be erased such that the data is completely unreadable.